


Now that the Journey's Over (It's Time for the Rest of Our Lives)

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Claire uses ae/aer pronouns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/Other, Mentions of Blinky and Claire's parents, Mild angst re: Claire's mom, NBLM, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Claire Nuñez, Other, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters), mlnb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: They found the New Jersey Heartstone, so now Jim and Claire have to figure out how they'll live the rest of their lives there.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Now that the Journey's Over (It's Time for the Rest of Our Lives)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabethemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/gifts).

They had done it. It had taken all summer, but they had _done_ it.

They had found the New Jersey Heartstone.

Claire thought it was breathtaking in its blue-white glory, though ae knew that the trolls’ feelings must have been tenfold of aer own. It had certainly given Jim enough of a feeling of calmness that he had been able to take his armor off, at least momentarily. His cardigan and shirt were little more than vests, now, and his jeans were more akin to distressed capris. Before he had been able to quickly put on his silver - _silver_ instead of black, _blue_ instead of red, _Daylight_ instead of Eclipse - armor out of embarrassment, Claire had been able to spy scars that looked like the carvings on his armor as well as the carvings on trolls.

Ae would have to go shopping sometime; purchase clothes for both Jim and aerself. While it felt like normal Arcadia weather now, it snowed here, or it would in a couple months.

Claire knew ae should _probably_ call aer parents and tell them that they had safely found the Heartstone, but ae didn’t have the energy. Not only had it been a long day in general because of weird knights wanting the Heartstone, but ae knew aer mother. She would want Claire to come home. The trolls had found their home, and now ae should come back to Arcadia Oaks. And Claire, Claire didn’t _want_ that.

That being said, Claire would still text aer parents... or at least ae would when ae got cell service.

“Hey, Claire?” Jim asked. “Where’re you going?”

“Looking for cell service; Hearthstone Trollmarket _spoiled_ us with how well we were able to make calls. Our cave is probably going to need to be relatively close to the surface.”

“Our?” Jim asked. He blinked a couple times. “Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot. It’s been a long day.”

“Definitely.”

“I’m planning on going shopping anyways, you want me to get any furnishings?”

“Uh... honestly, I’m not sure. Lights would probably be a good thing, but first we’d need to find a way to get electricity. Hopefully Blinky will know.”

“Hopefully. I can get some battery-powered ones though.”

“That would work. I’d say get cooking supplies, but I _kind of_ ate a blender so you’d need to somehow troll-proof it.”

“And gnome-proof, too.”

“Don’t _remind_ me,” Jim groaned. He and Claire had had to chase the little creatures away from the supplies so many times in the past three months alone, nevermind all the times Bagdwella had made the three of them fight gnomes back in Arcadia.

“Ah-ha! Finally!” Claire exclaimed. “Signal!” Ae quickly texted aer parents before turning off aer phone and shoving it in aer pocket.

“I’m gonna call my mom; you wanna look for a cave in this general area?” Jim asked, kissing aer on the head. Ae waved over aer shoulder as ae walked away, ready to explore.


End file.
